Coincidencias
by Souji Vizard
Summary: AU. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido. Ella era la perfecta personificación de una viuda en medio del casamiento de Ichigo y Rukia. Orihime no tenía más que aceptar que nunca vestiría de blanco al lado de Ichigo, y no era la única.


Esta historia la estuve maquinando anoche, en lugar de estudiar xD y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta porque pareciese que estoy pasando por un período de "productividad de one-shot". Se me han ocurrido 3 en solo dos días, insólito. Este es un AU un poco tristón, pero yo personalmente no pierdo las esperanzas. ¡Viva el Ichihime! Jajaja.**  
**

** Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, ese mismo que está supuestamente enfermo y nos dejó sin manga por tres semanas D:

* * *

**Coincidencias**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

Sabía que no tenía que haber ido. Ella, con su vestido de strapless totalmente negro, un poco entallado al cuerpo y completamente sencillo no combinaba con la decoración excesiva y por supuesto, con el jolgorio del lugar. Solo le faltaba el velo para que pareciese una viuda, y rió para sí misma de su propio chiste, porque sí, ella era una viuda que mientras familiares y amigos festejaban una unión, ella se paraba en silencio a contemplar a su amor que ya estaba siendo sepultado. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido. Pero allí estaba, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, con una sonrisa nerviosa y manos sudorosas que no podían encontrar una posición fija en la que estancarse. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido, pero era muy difícil contrastar las inquisidoras órdenes de Tatsuki, ¿qué más quería su amiga de ella? Ya la había obligado a ir a la ceremonia y por suerte los novios quisieron que solo estén los familiares en el Registro Civil. Y aún así, ¿era necesario asistir a la fiesta de casamiento? Parecía que Tatsuki sólo quería hacerla sufrir. Suspiró, ya estaba allí y no podía marcharse tan pronto. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido.

Dio un paso y luego otro, y no es que los contara, sino que aparentemente no podía darlos tan naturalmente como todos los días. El vestido era muy simple y directamente no llevaba maquillaje; ¿y para que arreglarse, si él único que ella quería que la mirase era el mismo que había dado el Sí a otra en la tarde? Eso se había dicho frente al espejo antes que la pasaran a buscar y aun lo sostenía. Ichigo había sido su amor desde la secundaria, lo amaba hasta el punto de tirarse bajo un tren si él se lo pedía; pero eso nunca la importó a él, mas bien, nunca lo noto, o no lo quiso notar. El amor que Orihime le tenía era tan intenso como silencioso, y cuando finalmente se había decidido a gritárselo en la cara, de la nada apareció una tal Rukia Kuchiki que lo dejó estúpidamente enamorado de una manera tan súbita y sorpresiva como un golpe en la cabeza, literalmente.

* * *

Finalmente aparecieron los novios y todos en la mesa aplaudieron contentos, congratulándolos desde las mesas con sonrisas. Algunos se pararon, e Isshin Kurosaki comenzó a gritar emocionado, rebosante de alegría, lo cual le hizo pasar al novio un rato de vergüenza que Ichigo terminó de un golpe. Cuando no.

Verlos a los dos juntos le seguía doliendo como el primer día: él tan alto, robusto, despreocupado y apuesto como siempre y ella tan pequeña pero no menos hermosa, sobre todo dentro de ese enorme vestido de novia que quién sabe cuánto le había salido. Esa imagen de los dos, hacían que Orihime quisiese levantar una bandera blanca y flamearla todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para que todos notaran que se estaba rindiendo en la lucha por el amor de Ichigo, que realmente nunca había existido. Ella siempre tuvo las de perder. Pero al fin y al cabo, si Orihime tanto lo amaba, no tenía más que desearle felicidad al lado de Rukia por más que daría todo por ser ella la del vestido blanco y no la viuda de negro, el corazón roto de la fiesta.

El primer plato llegó y la comida en ellos desapareció al instante, por esas magias que ocurren cuando la gente tiene hambre, o cuando la comida es por demás de deliciosa. La cocina era excelente, las bebidas de primera, la decoración era perfecta y el salón gigante y espectacular. Sabía que los Kuchiki tenían dinero, pero jamás hubiese sospechado que tanto como para armar semejante fiesta. En su mesa se hablaban puras banalidades que Orihime no tenía deseos de escuchar realmente, Tatsuki se esforzaba por incluirla en las conversaciones, pero ella se enfocaba en otra cosa, no estaba de humor. Ichigo y Rukia llegaron como parte del protocolo de recorrer las mesas y saludar a todos los invitados, y Orihime se sorprendió por la gran actuación que ella misma había dado. "Felicidades a los dos" "¡Qué hermoso vestido!" Sonrisas, sonrisas y más sonrisas. Pareció bastante creíble en el momento, pero quienes la conocían mejor seguro la tildarían de mitómana.

Rukia se puso a hablar con Ishida sobre la confección del vestido y Orihime aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse de un diálogo forzado y desatenderse por completo de los novios y mirar para otro lado. En una de las mesas, que si no veía mal era la 3 – igual que el día de su cumpleaños, se encontraba ese hombre tan peculiar, lo recordaba, porque era muy difícil olvidarse de alguien tan llamativo como él: tenía tatuajes en sus cejas, su frente y si no se equivocaba en la nuca también, mirada seria y severa, y una cabellera llamativa, roja como la sangre, atada en una cola de caballo. Vestía un traje tan desarreglado como el peinado de Orihime y por un momento imaginó que, antes de asistir, había estado pensando frente al espejo lo mismo que ella. Quién sabe, ella no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sin embargo lo veía prácticamente cinco días a la semana. Era un cliente recurrente en su panadería que siempre andaba apurado, y no había entablado una conversación con él más que la típica entre cliente y vendedor.

Bueno, si lo había hecho. "Vaya, que coincidencia" le había dicho el tipo de pelo rojo cuando se encontraron en la iglesia, pero en ese momento Orihime no estaba de humor para hablar, "Si" le había respondido secamente mientras en su fuero interno se debatía si objetar o no cuando el cura dijese "Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Ahora que lo pensaba, se dijo que tenía que encontrar una oportunidad en la noche para disculparse.

Le sonrió, pero él no la miraba.

* * *

Los minutos no tenían apuro en llegar a ser en horas, y las horas no querían convertirse en aceptables para que pudiese irse, y Orihime ya no sabía qué hacer; no quería bailar y no podía tampoco, lo había intentado un par de veces, acercarse a la pista, bailar y dejar que de paso las penas se vayan cantando, como decía la canción que sonó en un momento de la noche; pero sus movimientos eran duros, forzados y sin ánimos, por lo que se rendía casi al instante y se retiraba sola dejando que sus amigos se divirtieran.

Y allí estaba, sentada en una mesa vacía, mirándose los pies como una tonta, tomando gaseosa de lima-limón mezclada con sorbos de champagne cada tanto y con expresión vacía y aburrida. Fue al baño, como para distraerse un poco, se acomodó esa maraña naranja que tenía de cabellos y se encerró en un cubículo para fingir que estaba orinando frente a un par de mujeres que se retocaban el maquillaje. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si claramente no estaba disfrutando de nada en todo el casamiento.

Volvió a la silla de la mesa vacía y ahí se quedó un rato. Habían puesto un lento para bailar, en seguida se armaron parejas.

"De nuevo, que coincidencia" Detrás suyo, sentado en otra silla, era el hombre de los tatuajes tribales quien hablaba, tenía la corbata desajustada y parecía haber degustado unas varias copas de Martini, Gin Tonic, whiskey y quien sabe que más. "Lamento haber sido tan borde en la ceremonia" pronunció en seguida Orihime. "No es nada, yo tampoco estaba del mejor humor, chica de la panadería" "Orihime" "Orihime" –repitió él, con fuerte aliento a alcohol- "soy Renji Abarai".

Se dieron la mano y ella le dijo que estaba encantada de conocerle al fin, por mera cortesía; el asintió y dijo lo mismo, repitiendo que era una gran coincidencia que vinieran a encontrarse en el casamiento de su amiga. Renji era un invitado por parte de Rukia, ella le aclaró que Ichigo había sido quien la había invitado.

Pronto cortaron la conversación, Renji había terminado el Martini que traía y agarró, sin ningún problema en parecer maleducado, uno de los vasos mitad llenos de la mesa para vaciarlo de un trago. Raramente, a Orihime no parecía incomodarle su actitud.

Ambos miraban hacia la pista donde Ichigo y Rukia bailaban con parsimonia una canción de lo más romántica. Estaban en el centro de la pista y un reflector no tardó en alumbrarlos solo a ellos. Se besaron. Ichigo la abrazó y al separarse Orihime le pudo leer los labios "Me haces muy feliz" fue lo que le dijo. Se le encogió el corazón. Maldita, afortunada y doblemente maldita Rukia, no debía ser la que tuviese puesto en el vestido, esa debería ser ella. Si ella también amaba a Ichigo, ¿por qué no podía procurar hacerlo feliz, amarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separase? ¿Por qué él se había conformado con Rukia? ¿Por qué nunca la quiso ver, por qué no le dio la oportunidad para hacerlo feliz?

"Se ven muy bien juntos" murmuró en un tono que hasta sonó creíble para ella. Quizás era cierto. "Posiblemente, pero no dejo de pensar que debería ser yo el que esté ahí" "Si, yo también". Renji la miró sorprendido y no dijo nada, solo abrió la boca de la sorpresa por la respuesta de Orihime. No mostraba estar arrepentido de las palabras tan reveladoras que había dicho medio ebrio a una mujer que recién conocía su nombre, quizá el alcohol era el culpable de su sinceramiento y su falta de vergüenza. "Vaya, eso sí es una coincidencia" dijo sonriente y apacible. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad e toda la noche. Era ridículo y reconfortante a la vez saber que tenía como una especie de compañero en el dolor, otro viudo que vino de luto a un casamiento. Lo compadecía, casi tanto como se venía compadeciendo a sí misma desde hacía años y comprendió por qué Renji se había inclinado a emborracharse. Sintió ganas de hacerlo ella también, ¿qué cosa peor que el amor de tu vida se case podía pasar esa misma noche?

Renji tomó una botella de champagne del centro de la mesa, ya descorchada y no del todo llena y acercó una copa vacía para llenarla en un movimiento brusco, torpe y un poco descoordinado. "Brindemos" le dijo a Orihime alcanzándole el espumante "porque somos buenos perdedores en el amor" "Estaba pensando lo mismo". Alzaron, ella la copa que chorreaba el champagne rebalsado y él directamente la botella. Los dos vidrios chocaron, pero el impacto fue casi tan inaudible como el ruido que habían hecho sus corazones al romperse tiempo atrás. "Que coincidencia. ¡Salud!"


End file.
